


My wish

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn, brettsey, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: It’s Matt’s birthday and he is not really in the mood for it, so he hopes no one will even remember it, but it doesn’t go that way....
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	My wish

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, hello everyone again! This is my second fanfic for my Brettsey babies and I just got this idea while I was washing dishes lol.  
> We have 30 more days until we get everyone back, so exciting!  
> So this is Brettsey ONE shot and it’s the time when they’re just being dumb and can’t confess their feellings for each other. I thought it may be cute to write it, idk. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Matt had a really rough call a couple of weeks ago and he was really struggling with it, everyone could see it, especially her, Sylvie Brett. A young mom was involved with two little kids, their house was on fire and the truck was on the scene. Father was the one who put the house on fire, he was an abusive man and wanted to kill his family. When Casey got into the house to search for victims he saw a mother with a gun pointed to the husband, just when he wanted to stop her and get everyone out it was too late, she shot him, while her kids were behind her. He remembered immediately his mother who killed his father years ago, but it was different. Him and his sister were older than these two little kids and they didn’t witness that moment.The mother ended up in jail and the kids in foster houses separated, so he was really shaken about it. Since then he was always in a bad mood and he was spending time in his quarters doing paperwork, only coming out for calls or to get some food and take a shower. He was telling everyone that he is fine, classic Casey.

* * *

Today he came early to the firehouse and he made some coffee and went to his quarters. He remembered that the day after tomorrow was his birthday, and he wasn’t really in the mood for any birthday parties or anything related to it. So he was just hoping that no one even gonna remember what day is after tomorrow. But of course that’s not how it's gonna be, especially if you work at 51 with the best people in the world.

Sylvie was entering the firehouse when she noticed a wallet right next to the door, she picked it up from the floor and opened it to see if there’s an ID. Immediately she saw Casey’s picture on the ID, it was his and she happened to notice the date of his birth and realized that the day after tomorrow is his birthday. “Of course, I totally forget it.” She whispered to herself. She knew when his birthday was as everyones at the firehouse, because it’s Sylvie and she cares about everyone so much. But she had her own problems and she was really worried about Casey lately that this time she forgot it. At that moment she had an amazing idea and she thought that this could cheer him up finally a little.

She knocked on his door. “Good morning, I just found this on the floor next to the door, I think you dropped it this morning.”

“Uhmm.. yeah sure, I didn’t even notice it, thanks Sylvie.” He said looking all confused and tired like he didn’t sleep for a month. But he hasn't really slept much time lately.

Sylvie. She thought. He didn’t call her by her first name in a while especially not on shift, it’s always “Brett”. She felt it kind of nice, hearing him telling her first name, so she started smiling little too much. Get it together Sylvie, what a hell, it’s not first time that he calls you like that. She thought to herself. “Yeah, sure, no problem.” She said and literally ran off before she became too obvious with her heart eyes. She stumbled on her way to locker room in Severide. “Sorry, haven’t seen you.” She mumbled and run off again.

“Noticed it.” He said smiling and looking after her. “What was all that about?” He asked with raised brow and a smirk on his face while he stood on Casey’s door.

“What was what?” Casey asked as he was annoyed by the question, but he knew that Sev noticed a few times how he becomes like some teen boy every time around her, but this time she was like some teen girl.

“Nevermind, I see you’re not in the mood for some conversations about your secret crush on Brett, so I’m just gonna drop it. Just so you know that I’m always up for some cigar chats when you’re ready to really talk about your feelings, OK?” He asked as he was really worried about his friend and was always ready to talk to him and help him.

“Good to know, thanks Sev, now I have to do some paperwork, please shut the door when you leave.” Casey said and buried his head again in a big pile of papers on his desk.

* * *

Shift ended with a couple of calls and everyone was ready to go home. They had a day off tomorrow.

It was late at night and Sylvie was waiting for Cruz and Emily to finally fall asleep, because she had an idea since this morning and didn’t want them to find out about it. Well not yet, ‘cause they will at some point. And she couldn’t do this tomorrow because they all agreed to go out of town tomorrow since it was their day off.  
They all went to bed around 1am and she got out of her bedroom as the others were already far asleep. She wanted to make a birthday cake for Matt since she saw this morning that in two days is Matt’s birthday. She knew that he wasn’t in the mood for his birthday but she thought that this might cheer him up and besides everyone loves birthday cakes, and she was good at making ones.  
She finished the cake in 2 hours and went to take a shower and then she went straight to bed, ‘cause she was really tired and tomorrow is gonna be a long day with Foster, Cruz and Chloe.

* * *

They all got up at 9 am in the morning and went to their little trip out of town. Sylvie slept all the way in the car since she didn’t get much sleep last night. Because she was making cake for the cute Captain at 2 am in the morning and still was telling that they’re “just good friends.” Yeah, right Sylvie.

They had really fun through the day and it was time to go home, they had an early shift in the morning and she was really excited for her surprise.

* * *

Next day Sylvie was changing for shift when Kidd and Foster entered the room with smirks on their faces looking right at Sylvie.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were up to make me some cake too for Kelly’s birthday in 5 months, I heard that they’re the best when you do them at 4 am.” Kidd said while she was trying to hide her smile.

“What, it wasn’t 4 am in the morning.” Sylvie said while her cheeks became all red and she couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Yes, it was. I saw you when I was up to go to the bathroom, you were just finishing the cake and you were singing and excited like a little kid that you didn’t even notice me.” Foster said and started to laugh at her friend, she was totally busted.

“So I guess you told Stella right away.” She said and raised a brow at her friend. “Okay, yeah I made a cake for him, ‘cause he is my friend and I just wanted to cheer him up for his birthday, ‘cause you all know that he’s lately in a bad mood, ever since that call.”

“Yeah, well you never made a cake for me at 4am, and we’re friends for a long time now.” Kidd said with a smirk and a wink.

“Or for me.” Foster added.

“Okay, I see where you’re going with this, but it’s not gonna happen, we’re just friends and if you’ll excuse me now, I need to give this cake to Matt, I mean Casey my friend.” She said and took the cake and headed to his quarters, where he was usually doing his paperwork.

“Whatever you say Brett.” Kidd said raising her voice after her.

  
She knocked on his door, but there was no response and his blinds were pulled down. She opened the door and took a peek but he wasn’t there. This is a perfect opportunity, he will be even more surprised she thought. She came in and put the cake on his desk. And she wrote a note: “Happy Birthday Matt, hope I was able to put a smile on your face even a little one. Sylvie”. She left it there and the bells went off calling only for ambo.

* * *

Matt got into his quarters and he immediately spotted a little cake on his desk with a little note aside.He recognized the hand writing before he even saw a name at the end of the note. Of course it was Sylvie Brett. He was happy and he smiled after a long time and he was really happy to have someone in his life as Sylvie. She was the best, even if he still couldn’t talk with her about his feelings, he was happy that she is such a good friend.

He saw her entering the bunk room and waved at her with his beautiful smile that she really missed.  
She came closer to him as he got out of his quarters.

“I saw your little surprise for me on my desk.” He said while he was smiling at her and looking right into her bright blue eyes. “Thank you very much for it, but you really didn’t have to make me a cake, I was just gonna forget about my birthday this year anyway.” He said.

“Well I’m glad you’re happy about it, we really missed seeing you happy lately.” Well if she is honest with herself, she really missed seeing him happy. “And happy birthday Matt, I wish you all the best.” She said with a big smile and before they even realized it she was hugging him. It was a short and warm hug. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, so did he. But reality hit her and she stepped back from a hug.

“Thanks Sylvie, yeah, you really made me happy today.” They stepped in his quarters and he closed the door behind her, so it was just them in his quarters with the blinds pulled down. Man, all he wanted to do now is kiss her and grab her in to his arms and never let go. But he control himself.

“So I also got a candle so you can make a wish.” She said while she got it from her pocket and put it on the cake.

“Umm, I think I’m a little old for that stuff, birthday candles and everything.” He said with a raised brow and smirk.

“Oh please, you’re never too old for birthday wishes, and birthday cakes, that’s what my grandma always says and you should trust her.” She said laughing at him.

“Okay fine, grandma knows the best.” Matt said laughing too.

“OK, make a wish and blow the candle.” She said it and he took a moment before he made a wish and then he blew the candle while she was watching him like some excited little kid. There is only one wish that he had, and it was right in front of him, but he was to dumb to admit it already.

“There you go, you totally can do it.” She said, clapping her hands and smiling. “So what did you wish for?” She asked curiously.

“Umm, did your grandma not tell you that you can’t tell your wish if you want it to come true?” He asked with a raised brow and half serious look on his face.

“Yeah, she told me, but I just can’t help myself, I’m a curious person, you know.” She said with a disappointed voice.

“Yeah I know that.” He said smiling.

The bells go off and their little moment of happiness is interrupted.

* * *

  
Rest of the day he spent thinking about Brett and how amazing she is and he was happy after a long time. Finally he was getting back to normal. And he made a decision, it was time for him to finally tell her how he really felt about her. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, he’ll still do it, he can’t keep it inside him anymore. Earlier today he heard that Cruz is going with Chloe to visit her parents and Foster was going out with her friends, so Sylvie should be alone tonight at home and he decided that he will stop by her place and finally tell her everything that he’s been hiding inside of him.

The shift was over and everyone was out, and he got more nervous but there is no way that he is not doing this, it’s time. No more going back and hiding it.

* * *

It was 8pm and Sylvie was already home alone sitting in her bathrobe and her hair was still wet as she took a shower half hour ago. She was watching something on Netflix on her couch. She heard the knock on the door and stood up and headed to the door. She opened the door and her eyes were shocked. He was standing at her door while she was just in her bathrobe and she had nothing under it. And her hair was still wet. Matt Casey was standing at her door and she couldn’t believe it.

“Um, hi, what are you doing here?” She said while she was still confused.

“Uh, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I can come by later.” He said as he didn’t know where to look because he just saw her in her bathrobe with probably nothing underneath it. He just couldn’t stop himself from thinking how she looks without it, but he had to stop, now it’s not time for it.

“No, please come in. It’s fine.” She said.  
No it’s not fine you idiot she thought. Now she was just thinking about kissing him and his hands taking off her bathrobe. But she had to focus and find out why he really was here. “You want a beer or something?” She asked as she reached to the fridge.

“No, I’m good, thanks.” He said while he was obviously nervous all the time.  
Get it together Matt, you’re not some stupid boy with a crush. He thought, but yeah he was stupid and had a huge crush on her, just he wasn’t a boy.

“Sylvie....” he started. “I really need to tell you something, something that I’ve been keeping inside for a very long time.” He said while he came closer to her, she was standing by the kitchen and looking at him.

“Okay, I’m listening.” She said while she was really curious about what is coming next.

“Well, the thing is....” he stopped for a few seconds. “I’m in love with you Sylvie, really in love with you, and I can’t stop thinking about you. Every time when I’m near you I feel like some teen boy with a crush and like my heart is gonna get out of my chest.” She knew that feeling, she felt the same about him, but he doesn’t know that yet. “I can’t hide this anymore, and I’m pretty sure everyone around me noticed just how I look at you every time, but I just couldn’t convince myself. And today when you surprised me with that cake all I wanted to do is to grab you and kiss you. And if you’re still wondering what my wish is from today, I’ll tell you. It’s YOU. You are my biggest wish, all I want is you, and if you don’t feel this way just say it and I’ll understand it.” He said and released a deep breath.

She was looking at him in shock and still processing what he just said to her. She couldn’t find the right words now and she was waiting for this moment for too long.  
OH. PICKLES. MATT CASEY IS IN LOVE WITH ME! She thought in her head. She couldn’t believe it, it finally happened, something that she was dreaming about finally happened. HOLY CRAP!

“Sylvie, please say something.” He said as he desperately wanted her to just say something, anything. Even if it means that she could just tell him to leave.

She came closer to him and before he even knew what was going on, she was already kissing him and her hands were around his neck. He kissed her back and this was something that he wanted for a really long time.

They both pulled back from the kiss catching their breath.

She looked him in the eyes and said: “Matt Casey, you know what my wish was for my last birthday?” She asked with a smirk. “You were my wish too, I wanted you more than anything I ever wanted before.And yeah I wanted to kiss you too this morning, and the other day when I gave you your wallet and when you called me by my name after a long time, when you finally said Sylvie to me.” She smiled as her eyes started to fill with the tears. “I’m so in love with you.”

“You are?” He asked as he couldn’t believe that Sylvie Brett just kissed him and told him that she is in love with him as much as he is in love with her. And knowing that he was her wish too made him to fall in love with her even more. “Sorry that your wish had to wait that long.” He said apologetically, smiling at her face.

“Yeah I am!” She said before she kissed him again but this time more passionately and he kissed her back. Her hands were still resting on his neck.

They were just standing and kissing in her living room. Her hands were going through his hair, while his hands were on her waist and he could feel the heath from her body as she was still just in a bathrobe. It felt so good and right, they never felt this way before. She brought his hands so he could untie her bathrobe and he just looked at her asking: “You sure?”

“I am, plus it’s getting really hot in here, I need it off, don’t you think?” She said with a smirk on her face raising her brows at him.

“I agree with you on that.” His hands untied her robe slowly and it just fell off of her. He looked at her while she was standing in front of him fully naked and she looked perfect. He put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and they were kissing all the way to the room. He looked at her as she was underneath him on her bed and thought to himself with a smile “Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I would be very happy if you leave kudos and some comments too so I can know if you’re like it or not or what you like or what you don’t like. 
> 
> xoxo  
> greeneyess


End file.
